Metal Jellal
Metal Jellal or simply Jellal the Killer (ジェラルキラー Jeraru za Kirā) is Jellal Fernandes, a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Before he lost his own memory, he was a Dark Mage who desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System. Jellal served as the main antagonist of the Tower of Heaven arc and is currently a member of Crime Sorcière. Appearence Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. Jellal himself is seen in much darker clothing, with his attire consisting of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of Fairy Tail's mark, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. As Metal Jellal, his appearance is that of a large, blue, heavily-armed mechanical dragon, with two eyes lined up vertically on his head. He has several long spikes on his upper body and many smaller ones running down his back and his long, curved tail. He has a flamethrower as his right hand, and his left hand has four fingers with claws that can be launched. He has no legs in this form. Instead his lower body is attached to the Whale Shark with several thick cables. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. Background Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children in the Land of Haro. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Overtime, the Ten Tailed Beast destroyed the incomplete Tower of Heaven and the Zeref-following cult in the Powerful Rampage letting Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. After washing up on the shores, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild.5 She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. To get the data he needed, Jellal was able to copy the Data of the Shinobi and Wizards. Part IV 'Redemption Arc' 'Skyworld Palace' Uryu and his Team go north to a canopy. They go through the forest to stop the Egg Fleet. Pit is shown viewing the New Brave Heroes was trying to save the World to prevent Paul Gekko's God inside his Heart from forever to be Resurrected. The goddess Palutena summons him and sends him to guide them through the depths of the jungle to stop the Egg Fleet to save the world. Team Angel and Pit infiltrates the castle to find Eggman. Pit must help Uryu's Group escape the mansion located inside to intercept the Egg Fleet. Byakurai helps Uryu's Group get to the Egg Fleet by summoning twenty Hydreigons as Transportation. His Friendship and Kindness have summoned the Chaos Emeralds thus being Transformed into Divine Uryu to stop Lyon from achieving the Extended Conquest for Power. After Lyon was redeemed, Erza detains Uryu and Raimei for their breaking of the wizard's rules only to find the the Shadowy Figure on top of the roof of Lyon's Flagship. Jellal revealed himself to the heroes and destroyed the Final Fortress' tower before using the debris to transform into Metal Jellal. However, he was later defeated by Natsu and then back to his original form. Quotes *"All living things kneel before your master!" Gallery Metal Jellal Sprites (Paul Gekko Arc).png|Metal Jellal Sprites Category:Techniques Category:Weapons Category:Fanon